


By the sea

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's very peaceful.
Relationships: Filius Flitwick/Pomona Sprout
Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055087
Kudos: 1





	By the sea

Our tale begins in Filius and Pomona Flitwick's house that overlooks the sea.

Pomona sighed. "The salty sea air is the best kind."

Filius agreed, "It is rather refreshing waking up to it every morning."

Pomona asked, "Wasn't it a good idea of mine to move out here then?"

Filius smiled. "Yes, your best idea yet."

Pomona smirked. "Even better than when I attacked the Death Eaters with Mandrakes during the Battle of Hogwarts?"

Filius laughed. "Okay, this is a close second then."


End file.
